


Complètement absorbé

by AndersAndrew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Clumsiness, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Sexual Metaphors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal a invité Will à dîner en tête à tête à la maison, et chacun regarde l'autre en essayant de deviner ce qu'il a en tête et à quelle sauce Will va être mangé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complètement absorbé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azalee_calypso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azalee_calypso).



> Titre : Complètement absorbé  
> Fandom : Hannibal (série)  
> Rating : R  
> Genre : Heuuuuu introspection ?  
> Pairing : Hannibal/Will  
> Nombre de mots : 1119  
> Prompt : Hannibal - Hannibal/Will - Vore

La viande dans la bouche de Will est étonnamment fondante. Elle a un petit arrière-goût vaguement amer, assez unique, qui ne marie merveilleusement avec la sauce.  
Il aimerait demander le nom de ce qu'il est en train de manger, curieux de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans son assiette qui donne cette saveur étrange mais exquise.  
Mais il a peur de contrarier son hôte.  
Hannibal le dévisage, et cela le met mal à l'aise bien sûr. Ses mains tremblent, le rendant plus maladroit. Ses manières à table, qui n'ont jamais été très impeccables, deviennent catastrophiques. Ses couverts n'arrêtent pas de tinter contre la vaisselle, il manque de renverser son verre de vin, il fait tomber sa serviette au sol...  
Il sait que tout est observé et comptabilisé ; aucun détail, même le plus infime, n'échappe à Hannibal. Par exemple, quand il relèche discrètement son doigt après avoir essuyé une goutte de sauce sur la nappe.  
Alors le psychiatre fait comme si de rien n'était et propose même de le resservir en alcool. Will n'a pas le cœur de refuser, le vin est bon, et c'est agréable d'être avec un ami qui voit tout mais ne juge rien.  
Peut-être est-il aussi un peu grisé. Cela n'a pas d'importance lorsque l'on est en si bonne compagnie. Il a toute confiance en Hannibal, il sait que celui-ci ne veut pas se moquer, et qu'il est seulement attaché à son bien être.  
Donc s'il lui ressert de ce délicieux chianti, c'est sans doute pour le pousser à être plus détendu.

 

Le regard d'Hannibal est sombre, insondable. On y discerne, du moins c'est ce que Will perçoit ou imagine, de petites paillettes de rouges qui viennent apporter de la texture et une certaine profondeur à ce regard. Il semble guetter ses réactions avec attention, avec intérêt, et un soupçon de plaisir luit dans ses prunelles noires.  
Naïvement, Will s'inquiète de ce qu'Hannibal pense de sa tenue à table, sa politesse, et sans doute se demande-t-il comment il trouve le repas.  
En vérité, le psychiatre se régale de le voir ainsi, à demi-ivre, balbutiant, soucieux de faire bonne impression et incapable de jouer la comédie. Il le dévore des yeux, à défaut de pouvoir le dévorer tout court. Il éprouve même une grande satisfaction, une sensation proche de l'orgasme en l'observant porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, fermer les yeux, et savourer sans complaisance, avec sincérité, la dernière victime qu'il lui a préparé. A chaque fois que Will avale en déglutissant et en prenant une gorgée de vin, Hannibal ressent un frisson électrique, avec toutes les significations qu'il perçoit derrière cet échange, celui de la chair et du sang d'un autre se mêlant à ceux de Will, l'imprégnant, comme un acte sexuel et archaïque. La prodigieuse sensation de l'empoisonnement par tromperie, sans la mise à mort théâtrale.  
Car il veut Will vivant. C'est peut-être se mettre en danger que de le laisser vivre si près, si proche de lui, mais c'est un jeu délicat, empli de subtilités, qui lui fait perdre sa réserve naturelle.  
C'est en quelque sorte libérateur.  
Quand Will mange ce qu'Hannibal a cuisiné, c'est une petite partie de lui qu'il ingère, métaphoriquement. Ils partagent quelque chose, même si l'enquêteur n'en est pas conscient. Mais il est fasciné par le psychiatre, et ce n'est pas moins vrai dans l'autre sens.  
Hannibal est un être solitaire, tout comme Will l'était, avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il voit en lui la possibilité d'une compréhension mutuelle instinctive, pour peu qu'il fasse des efforts dans ce sens, pour combler le fossé de la morale entre eux.  
Will peut devenir comme lui, il n'y a aucun doute. Il suffit de le pousser dans la bonne direction.  
Un vision égotique s'impose à Hannibal : un lui plus jeune, plus sensible, moins raffiné mais plus attachant aussi. Une personne avec laquelle il puisse partager cette existence interminable jalonnée d'obstacles, de meurtres et de secrets douloureux, l'adoucir.  
Un lui plus fragile, dont il pourrait prendre soin comme faisant partie de lui. Sa chair, et son sang.

Les lèvres de Will s'entrouvrent, ses dents mordent, grincent contre le métal de l'argenterie ; ses dents blanches tachées de rouge. Le jus coule innocemment sur son menton et il l'essuie prestement avec sa main, avant de réaliser que c'est inapproprié. Il rougit un peu, sans lever les yeux, et tente d'effacer la trace de son crime dans sa serviette.  
L'existence d'Hannibal est une énigme. Will ne sait rien de son passé, de sa famille, de ses autres relations. Il n'y a qu'eux deux quand ils sont seuls, comme si les autres – Crawford, Alana – n'étaient que les auxiliaires d'une pièce qu'ils joueraient l'un en face de l'autre.  
Car Will n'est pas idiot, il est juste un peu perdu. Mais il perçoit très bien chez Hannibal la défiance nécessaire à la sauvegarde d'un secret. Creuser n'aurait d'effet que le conforter davantage dans sa méfiance, alors Will laisse couler. Même si cela l'intrigue beaucoup.  
Cela crée une tension entre eux, qui était précisément ce qui le rendait nerveux à cet instant. Ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre par un fil, mais d'où venait-il, en quoi était-il fait, Will l'ignorait. C'était un lien sur lequel il savait d'instinct qu'il pouvait s'appuyer. Il avait peur, pourtant, d'en tester la solidité, car s'il rompait, il ne saurait plus quoi faire.  
Peu à peu, Hannibal était devenu son ancre dans une mer agitée, la folie et les hallucinations essayant de l'arracher à la réalité.  
C'était une relation confortable pour Will, et il aurait aimé que ça le soit aussi pour Hannibal, mais il était incapable de lui offrir un quelconque équilibre émotionnel. Il le savait également.  
Cependant, Hannibal l'acceptait en tant que tel. Il comprenait ses troubles, il l'aidait à avancer, à se protéger des monstres qui pénétraient son esprit. C'était comme d'offrir un cadeau très cher sans attendre la moindre reconnaissance en retour.  
C'est pour quoi il essaye autant qu'il le peut d'être honnête, de donner tout ce qu'il avait à donner en pâture lors de l'analyse, si cela pouvait plaire un peu à Hannibal. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre à nu, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il avait à apporter.  
Sans réaliser vraiment ce que cela impliquait de révéler toute la vérité sur soi à un être comme Hannibal Lecter.  
Ce dernier n'est pas aussi innocent. Il en connaît très bien les usages qu'il peut en faire, les tenants et les aboutissants de ses manipulations expertes.  
Et il se pourlèche les babines à l'idée de récolter les résultats.


End file.
